


Something to be Thankful For

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sort of a Thankgiving story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Len, Ray, and their team discover there is one more prison camp and they are sent to liberate it.  What they find there turns Len's life upside down.  He will need the help of his friends on both worlds to get his life back on track and reconcile himself with his discovery.





	1. No rest for the slightly wicked and his friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before Thanksgiving, but with all the cooking and eating it wasn't possible, at least it's still Thanksgiving In some parts of the county. This is a sequel to 'Remembering a Life Past lived, or Not' It will make way more sense if you have read that story.

The new alarm clock rang in a most annoying fashion. Len Snart picked it up and threw it against the wall, effectively silencing it, and then cuddled to his bed companion.

“If that clock is broken, Leo” said Ray Terrill. “You’re buying the next one. Now it’s time to get up, we’ve got a lot to do.”

Len rolled over on top of Ray pinning him to the bed, he nuzzled into Ray’s neck, “don’t want to” he murmured.

“Don’t make me turn that into an order, Mr. Snart” Ray said, playfully.

“As I remember, you can only order me around when you are in uniform” Len’s hand traveled down Ray’s naked torso and stroked his morning wood. 

Ray sighed and pulled Leo’s face over for a deep kiss. He knew Leo was going to convince him to have a round of morning sex. Ray had always found Leo very desirable, but since he had gotten his memory back and reconnected with his Len side, Leo was positively irresistible. Thirty minutes later they had showered, dressed and were busy preparing breakfast. 

“I have gotten us leave for the next five days” said Ray over pancakes and sausage, “that should be enough time to get us moved into our new place and Lisa moved in here.”

“I don’t know why she just can’t stay with Vasquez and Ferro” grumbled Len.

Len actually knew why. Lisa wanted her own place so her boyfriend, Clem Hatfield, could visit her more often. It was hard to get some privacy, what with Lisa living with the two soldiers and Clem with his two brothers. It’s not that Len didn’t like Clem, he did, he just wasn’t sure that anyone was good enough for his baby sister. It wasn’t until Lisa suggested that her roommates and the Hatfield boys could have a six-way, that Len finally relented. Truthfully, Len was excited about moving into their new place. 

The Reich had been swept from America and people were free to live where they wished, plus the people in the resistance were able to come out of hiding and live a normal life. The secret base in New Central City, the new nation’s capital was now a regular military base with mostly military personnel living there. A few civilians stayed on because they had jobs or family on the base. 

Len and Ray’s new place had originally been two quarters, but the adjoining wall had been removed to make it one. The pair now had a large bedroom, an office/guest room, separate dining and living rooms and large eat in kitchen. They furnished their home with newly bought items, things ‘liberated’ from Reich Officers’ homes and possessions that Len brought through over from Earth One. Ray decided it was better not to ask if any of these items were gotten in less than legal ways. After all, Ray loved the Roguish Captain Cold as much as he loved the Heroic Citizen Cold.

In the only four of the allotted five days Ray and Len were moved in and the apartment was furnished and decorated to Len’s satisfaction. So Ray decided to have a little house warming party for their twenty nearest and dearest friends. This idea was greeted enthusiastically by Len, who spent the rest of the morning planning the menu. They were just leaving to shop for food when they were greeted by one of President Schott’s aides.

“Sorry to disturb you Major Terrill, Mr. Snart” said the aide, “but the President needs to discuss a very important matter with you. He will meet with you at his base office ASAP.”

“Tell the President we will be there” said Ray, shaking the aides’ hand then closing the door.

“Damn” grumbled Len, “I had hoped after he became president he would leave us alone for a while.”

“You know, Leo, he is Commander-in-Chief now” answered Ray, “and I’m sure it must be something important for him to interrupt our leave.”

“Probably needs advice in picking out presidential china patterns” snarked Len, “let’s get this over with.”

…

Ray and Len were surprised to see Hartley with Schott when they arrived for their briefing. The archivist had set up a computer connected to an overhead projector and Schott had sheaf of papers and maps.

“Okay” Len whispered, “Maybe it’s not about china patterns.”

“Ray, Leo, thank you for being so prompt” said Winn Schott, “Hartley will begin this meeting with evidence of a surprising discovery.”

“I have kept a program running to seek out any info on the Reich that may have eluded us” started Hartley, “I had not turned up anything of significance until last week.”

Hartley handed each of the three men a packet of papers.

“I found the communications you have before you in the computer equivalent of a dead letter box. They contain details of operating costs, requests for supplies, and troop replacements. As you can read, the requests become more frantic as time passes, the urgency correlates with the downfall of the Reich, and then they suddenly stop.”

“Do you know what type of base these were from “asked Ray.

“It’s not a base” answered Hartley, “it’s a prison camp.”

“I thought we liberated all the prison camps” said Len.

“We missed this one, because it is a secret camp” said Hartley, “with the help of some of the defectors, we learned that this was the place the Reich sent those who they considered their most dangerous prisoners.”

“I’m surprised the Führer kept them alive” commented Ray.

“There are things worse than death” said Schott, “like being kept alive in deplorable conditions; we should never underestimate the Führer's cruelty.”

“Do we know where this camp is” asked Len.

Hartley displayed a map of Michigan on the screen, “it is in the Upper Peninsula. He moved the cursor to the most northern part of the state, in the twin towns of Hitchcock and Serling.” 

Next, Hartley displayed a series aerial photographs, these showed the base at different times of the day and night. There were no people, cars or trucks seen.

“On a fly over, no signs of life were noted, but the crew dropped food, water and medicine. The next day the supplies were gone. We have tried to make radio contact and reach out via the web; they either can’t or won’t answer.” 

“Why not just drop some guys down and take a look” asked Len.

“Because, Leo” answered Schott, “we don’t know if there are hostiles there. If there are, it could turn into a hostage or killing situation. So that is where you, Ray and the team come in. Ray, you and Leo are the best negotiators I got and if negotiating doesn’t work your team is the best chance any prisoners have.”

“That camp looks to be about seven hundred miles away” said Ray, “it would take us a whole day to get there.”

“We don’t have that kind of time” responded Schott, “our aviation maintenance team has gotten a Super Guppy up and flying. We will land you about fifty miles from the camp and you will drive in from there. The Guppy will be arriving tonight and you will be leaving first thing in the morning.”

Schott handed Ray a file, “this is all the info we have, if there anyone there, bring them home.”

“We will, sir” responded Ray as he and Len left to assemble their team.

…

Four of Ray’s team, Quinn, Adams, Ostrow, and Cook had returned to civilian life. That still left eight plus Lisa. Dr. McGee would be going along for medical support and Hartley insisted on coming with to man the communication system in the Guppy. The team met at Ray’s and Len’s for briefing, it was not the party that Len was hoping for but it was something. 

“Is it wise for us to assume that just because these prisoners were classified as the most dangerous for the Nazis that they would be beneficial for us” asked Reynolds.

“They might be there because they are criminally insane or infected with some highly contagious disease” added Ferro.

“We all know how the Nazis dealt with people that they considered mentally deficient” said Ray, “and if the prisoners had any diseases they would probably be all dead. That is the reason Dr. McGee will be with us, and we will treat the prison as a quarantine site until we know it’s safe.”

The team ate a hearty dinner and the back and forth conversation continued. The team had been together for so long and had been through so much that they were for all intents and purposes a family. Len felt a poke in his side and Lisa leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Tomorrow is Thanksgiving on Earth One” she said.

“I had forgotten” answered Len, “Hey Ray; we need to talk to Schott about getting some of the official holidays reinstated and maybe add a few new ones”

Ray nodded and addressed his team, “Lisa just informed us that on her earth tomorrow is the holiday known as Thanksgiving. On that holiday all Americans would stop and give thanks for all they have. Let us think about that as we liberate those who are, hopefully, the last Nazi prisoners in our country.”

The team disbanded for the night with orders to meet at the airstrip at O-seven hundred hours. Ray and Len did a quick cleanup and organized their gear and weapons for the morning. They climbed into bed and fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.

…

The team assembled on the air strip in the predawn darkness. The Super Guppy and her aviation team were waiting for them.

“Holy Shit” whispered Vasquez, to her teammate, Drake, “I’ve never seen a plane like that.”

“I’ve read about them” answered Drake,"they used to haul big ass rockets and bombs."

The Guppy was, indeed, a bizarre and impressive sight. It was a huge cargo plane with a bulbous front that resembled the head of its namesake. That front was levered open and the team’s trucks, jeeps and supplies were being loaded. 

Dr. Tina McGee came out of the plane and walked up to Ray and Len.

“All my gear is in the first truck, Hartley is up with the pilots, acting like a kid in a candy store. Are you sure we have enough men? What if they put up a fight?”

“We have a system, Tina” answered Ray, “offer assistance without conditions, and Leo here, is quite the honey tongued negotiator.”

“Please Ray” drawled Len, “You’re going to make me blush.” 

Len patted one of the two cold guns he wore on his hips. “Don’t worry Tina, if words don’t work I have more than enough fire power to stop them cold.”

The team finished loading their gear into the huge plane and strapped themselves into the makeshift seats. Len had never liked flying, so he held on to Lisa’s hand on his right and Ray’s on his left as the Guppy lumbered into the air. The noise in the hold made it impossible to have a conversation, so the team spent most of the two hour trip in silence.

…

The Guppy came to a rough landing in a field of a deserted farm. While the commandos unloaded their vehicles, Hartley made a quick check of their communicators and soon they were on their way. It took them less than an hour to reach the gates of the prison. Ray got out of the head jeep and pushed on the gates, they easily swung open. He stepped inside the prison yard and held his bullhorn to his lips. 

“I am Major Raymond Terrill of the Army of the New United States of America. The Reich has been defeated, and we have come to liberate this camp. We are here to offer aid and to take you back to civilization. It was our army that has been dropping the supplies, so you may approach us without fear.”

A gray haired man came out of the closest building and approached Ray. The man held out his hand and grasped Ray’s in a firm grip.

“The guards left months ago” the elderly man said, “We were almost out of supplies, we have no idea where we are and we just about gave up hope, but our prayers have been answered.”

The man turned and gestured towards the building. About forty older men and women joined them in the yard. Ray signaled his team to drive forward and soon they were dispensing food, drink and warm clothing to the ex-prisoners.

“These are the Reich’s most dangerous prisoners” said Len. “Am I missing something?”

“I’m sorry” said the gray haired man, “we have not introduced ourselves, I am Reverend James Markell, this is Cardinal William McDowell, Sister Marie Campbell, Imam Hasan Abassi, Rabbi Esther Berman, Doctor Marcus Freeman …”

As the introductions continued it dawned on Len, Ray and the rest who these dangerous people were. These were the men and women of God, the philanthropists, and the teachers. These were the people that led by example, not force, people who could offer hope to the hopeless, comfort to the sick and dying. Their existence was a tiny beacon of light in the depraved darkness of the Reich. No wonder the Führer had them locked away in such brutal conditions. He, no doubt, hoped to break them and parade them before the people to show them that all hope was gone.

“These people are in remarkably good condition” Tina told Ray, “considering what they have been through.

Ray contacted Hartley, back at the Guppy and requested that a passenger plane be sent so the men and women could travel back to Central City in comfort. He instructed them gather any possessions they had and proceed to the troop trucks.

“You need to get the Professor and his wife” said Sister Marie. “He’s bed-bound and will need to be carried out.”

“Leo and I will get him, Sister” said Ray, “the rest of you load up.”

Ray and Len followed the nun into the sleeping area of the building; she knocked on a closed door.

“It’s safe” she called, “they are here to rescue us.”

A handsome older back woman opened the door and moved aside to reveal a man lying in a narrow bed.

Ray was about to introduce himself when he heard the whine of one of the cold guns.

“I guess not everyone here is a saint” snarled Len.

“What are you doing, Leo” asked Ray, “we’re here to help these people.”

“Not this one” hissed Len, “not Lewis Snart.”


	2. Too Much to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Lewis and Leona Snart. Len is not dealing well with these events. Can Lisa and Ray help him before he makes a very bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this done well before Christmas, but I fell at work and cracked the back of my head. Then the Holidays attacked and my son and his new wife came in for a visit. I am so sorry for the delay but I'm back. I extended the chapter count to three. It just made sense, after I started telling the tale of the Earth-X Snart's. I will have the last chapter up in short order, please enjoy.

“Leo” the man in the bed said, “they told me you were dead.”

“Darling” said the woman, “I never thought I would see you again.”

She moved towards Len to embrace him, but Len stepped back, never lowering his gun.

“Stay away from me” he ordered, “I have no idea who you are.”

The woman stopped, she looked crushed, but then she smiled.

“Of course you don't remember me, Sweetheart” she said, “you were just a little boy when I had to leave; I’m Leona, your mother.”

Ray stood between his partner and the woman. “Leo, holster your gun, now. Ma’am, this man is not who you think he is, we will explain everything when we get you somewhere safe. Come on, Leo, help me get him out of here.”

“The hell I will” said Len, “he can rot there for all I care.”

“Leo don’t be ridiculous, help me, that’s an order.”

“I respectfully decline, Sir” responded Len.

Ray looked at his partner in shock; Leo had never disobeyed an order, even though he had disagreed with many of them. 

“Fine, if you won’t help, go wait by the jeep” Ray spoke into his communicator, “Drake, come to the rear of the first building, I need your help.” 

Len stalked off leaving, leaving Sister Marie and the older couple looking hurt and confused. Drake easily lifted the bed-ridden man and carried him out to the courtyard. Sister Marie and Leona followed carrying the couple’s meager belongings. 

Ray did not see his partner by the jeep, he called his second-in-command over.

“Reynolds, do you know were Leo went? I told him to wait by the jeep.” 

“He and his sister are in that service shed, over there” replied Reynolds, “what’s wrong with him? He’s acting like someone shoved a giant bug up his ass, do you want me to get him?”

“No, leave him alone” answered Ray, “I’ll deal with him when we get back to base.”

Ray took a quick head count of both the ex-prisoners and his team. He would have to make two trips to get everyone back to the Guppy; he also needed to keep Leo away from Professor Snart and his wife. He divided the ex-prisoners into two groups; he would send the Snarts and the ones he felt were frailer back first with Dr. McGee, the rest would wait with his team.

Ray was directing the first set of evacuees when he noticed Leo and Lisa emerge from the service shed. Lisa looked at Professor Snart, her eyes wide with disbelief and fear. Len had his arms around his sister’s shoulders and he glared at the elder Snart with undisguised hate. Ray waved the trucks off and approached his disobedient lover. Leo released his sister and retreated to the other side of the compound. Ray started to follow but was stopped by Lisa.

“Leave him alone for now” Lisa asked. “This was a real shock for him. He never thought he would have to see Dad again.”

“But that is not his father” argued Ray.

“He might know that in his head” answered Lisa, “but not is his heart; I don’t think that Lenny believes that Lewis Snart could be anything but the depraved monster we knew growing up.”

“Alright” said Ray, “I’ll leave him to you for now, but we are going to have to hash this out once we get back to the base.”

The trucks returned for the rest of the ex-prisoners and Ray’s team. Ray was surprised to see Hartley with them.

“I was told that the guards left their computers undamaged” said Hartley, “I would like to see what Intel I can pull off of them.”

“Thanks Hartley” replied Ray, “I didn’t even think of that.”

Len joined the rest of the team in picking through the compound and packing anything worthwhile to take back to base. Hartley returned from his quest with a large box of hard drives and a large smile on his face. They helped the remaining ex-prisoners into the trucks and prepared to leave. Ray called his partner to take his place besides him in the head jeep.

“I’ll ride back here with Lisa” Len said.

“No you won’t, Leo” said Ray, “you will ride with me, like you always do. I’ve already noticed the looks and the whispers from the team in response to your actions and I’m not going to let it go any further. You can come up here or find your own way back.”

Len sullenly took his place besides his lover and commanding officer and the rest of the journey was spent in uncomfortable silence.

The passenger plane had arrived and the first group had already been loaded on. Ray decided to ride with the ex-prisoners and Dr. McGee and left Reynolds in charge of the team on the Super Guppy. Ray would talk with Leo after they got back to the base; right now it was best to leave Leo with his sister.

Hartley had provided Ray a brief dossier on all his new charges and Ray was amazed by the goodness and bravery of all these people, including Lewis Snart. Lewis had been the president of a small liberal university. He had been quietly teaching his student the ways of humanity and compassionate justice. He was able to fly under the radar of the Reich several years, but he became more open in his disdain of the Nazi philosophy. The Reich ordered him to teach by its rules, Lewis refused and was imprisoned.

When the passenger plane landed, Ray turned his charges over to an eager Vice-president Harrison Wells. Wells knew Lewis Snart and Rabbi Berman; he was surprised and delighted that they were alive. Ray asked Wells to gently explain to the Snarts who Leo was and what had happened to their son. 

It took Ray and Harrison most of the day to get the ex-prisoners settled, by the time he got back to his quarters he found Leo asleep on the couch with a half empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table. He decided to let sleeping Rogues lie and went to find Lisa. He had no idea why Leo had such a strong reaction and what to do about. Maybe the person who knew Leo the best could help.

Lisa welcomed Ray into her quarters and poured him a few fingers of Scotch.

“How’s Lenny” she asked.

“Passed out on the couch” Ray replied, “why is he acting this way? Professor Snart is obviously not his father.”

“You just don’t understand” bristled Lisa.

“Then explain it to me.”

“How much did Lenny tell you about our father?”

“That he was a dirty cop, he used to beat you both, he put a bomb in your neck, and Leo finally killed him” Ray answered.

Lisa sighed, “Lewis almost killed Lenny more times than I can remember. He was in the ER almost every month when Lewis would lose control and his lessons got out of hand.”

“Couldn’t he get help” asked Ray.

“He tried a few times but Lewis had his cop friends cover for him and then Lenny got beaten even worse when he got home.”

Lisa showed Ray a jagged scar on her shoulder, “Lewis did this to me in front of Lenny and told him he would do worse if Lenny got out of line again. After that he did whatever Lewis wanted.”

“But this is not your world” argued Ray, “your father is dead.”

“That’s true” replied Lisa, “but I’ve always wondered how many emotional scars Lenny has to go along with the physical ones? I can understand how he can’t look at that man without seeing Dad.”

Then how can we help him through this?”

“I don’t know if we can” answered Lisa.

Ray returned to his quarters, his Leo was still asleep on the couch. He placed a pillow under his lover’s head and covered him with a quilt. Ray placed a kiss in that salt and pepper hair and went to spend a restless night alone in his bed.

Len awoke to the smells of breakfast cooking. He tasted bile at the back of his throat and tried not to vomit. He soon got his stomach under control and ventured into the kitchen to face Ray.

“I made you some tea” said Ray, “do you think you can handle some toast and scrambled eggs? I don’t think you had dinner last night.”

“I did” said Len, sheepishly, “but it was all liquid.”

Ray placed the food in front of Len and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze; he then poured himself a second cup of coffee and sat next to his partner. They sat in silence for a while, then Len cleared his throat.

“I suppose I owe you an apology” Len said.

“You do, Leo” answered Ray, “apology accepted.”

Ray leaned in and gave Len a soft kiss on the lips.

“Harrison Wells has taken charge of the ex-prisoners” said Ray as he loaded the dishwasher, “he feels that it’s his job as vice-president to get them settled in. President Schott wants David and Rob to check all of them over with the truth scanner just to be on the safe side. Would you like to observe as they interview Professor Snart and his wife?”

“Sure would” replied Len, “if anyone can catch that bastard in a lie it would be those two.”

Ray sighed quietly and started stripping off his night clothes, “I’m going to take a shower, want to join me.”

Len smirked and was naked by the time they reached the bathroom door.

…

Lisa had somehow gotten wind of the interrogation of the Snarts and showed up at Len’s and Ray’s quarters demanding to observe the interview.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Lisa” said Ray.

“Lewis Snart was my father, too” argued Lisa, “I need to see if this man is the decent fellow everyone says he is. After all, since I am going to be living here and seeing this man with my father’s face, I need to know that he is not like him.

“Alright” said Ray, “but Leo’s not going to be happy about this”

Ray was right, but no amount of arguing would persuade Lisa from being present, not even a full blown temper tantrum from Len.

“Fine” groused Len, “just remember I warned you not to do this. If you get your heart broken again, don’t blame me.”

…

Ray and the Snart siblings were seated in the same observation room that Winn Schott used to watch Len’s interrogation. David and Rob were at the control panel doing some last minute adjustments. David then motioned to the guard to bring the subject in. The first subject was Leona Snart.

Ray could see the resemblance of this older woman to the picture Leo kept at his bedside of his mother and himself. He could see that Leo saw it, too, by the way his breathing increased and his body tensed. Ray put a hand on Leo’s thigh and was pleased that his partner did not shake it off. The three watched as the interrogation of Leona began. 

Rob placed the truth scanner on Leona’s head and began with his simple yes-and-no questions to test the scanner ability. Satisfied with the results, David took over the questioning. 

“So, Mrs. Snart” David began, “how long have you been married to Lewis Snart?”

“Please, just call me Leona” the woman answered, “and I have never been married to Lewis Snart.”

Ray felt Leo’s body go rigid and Lisa made a small gasp. Ray knew that answer was not totally unexpected and he listened as Leona continued her explanation.

“As you know, it was a criminal act for a white person to have a relationship with a person of color, a crime punishable by imprisonment or even death. I met Lewis when he first started teaching at the university, we tried not to fall in love but we failed miserably. Getting pregnant with Leonard was not planned but we both overjoyed when he was born.”

Leona wiped a tear from her eye, “Lewis had a friend falsify a birth certificate for Leonard, and I took on the role of housekeeper and nanny. We were able to fool people for several years, but then some professors started to get suspicious. I guess I was a little too affectionate to my 'charge' and ‘employer’.”

“I take it your true identity was never discovered” asked David.

“I realized that Leonard was fair enough to pass for White” said Leona, “so I made that incredibly painful decision to leave my son and his father for their own safety. I left a note because I knew if I saw them one more time I would not have the strength to leave.”

Rob brought Leona a glass a water and some tissues and gave her a few moments to recover.

“How did you and Lewis Snart meet again” asked David.

“I was working with Doctor Marcus Freeman; he trained me to be a nurse. We and his small staff were trying to bring health care and dignity to the people that the Reich felt were less than human. Our work landed us in that prison camp and there is where Lewis and I found each other again.”

“And that is where you married” asked David.

Leona smiled, “I don’t know if you are trying to trick me, young man, but Lewis and I still couldn’t legally marry. Rabbi Berman married us in a religious ceremony, maybe we can be married for real now, if it is allowed?”

“Of course you can” answered Rob. “This is new world, with justice and equal rights for all.”

“We are done with our interview” said David, he pressed a button on his panel and a young woman entered the room. “Patricia will take you back to your quarters; let her know if you need anything.”

Leona left with the young woman and Lewis Snart was escorted in. 

Ray was pleased to see that Lewis looked better. He walked with the use of a cane, leaning on the guard for additional support. Lewis sat on a chair and Rob placed the scanner on his head. He started with the test questions just as he did with Leona, then David took over.

“Professor Snart” began David, “How long have you and Mrs. Snart been married?”

“Please call me Lewis, and Leona and I are not married, such things were not allowed under the Reich. We were married in a religious ceremony by Rabbi Berman, so if you count that we have been married for five years.”

“Can you then please explain this marriage certificate showing the union of yourself and a Miss Elizabeth Gilbert thirty-seven years ago?”

Liza gasped and Len threw his arm around his sister drawing her close. Both Snart siblings stared at the man in the helmet.

“I met Elizabeth when she was a graduate student at the University” Lewis said. “I tried for eight years to find Leona without success and had given up hope. Elizabeth was fifteen years younger than me but very mature for her age and she loved Leonard like he was her own. Elizabeth and I married and soon she was pregnant.”

Lewis stopped for a moment; the ever helpful Rob brought him a glass of water. Lewis took a few sips and then resumed.

“Elizabeth went into labor a month early; we couldn’t get to a hospital on time. Elizabeth died, but little Liza survived.”

“Do you need a break” asked Rob.

Lewis shook his head.

“For the next seven years I lived for my children, keeping my head down as to not attract any notice from the Reich. Then I lost my little girl to a very severe case of Influenza. There was a vaccine but it was only for people the Reich deemed worthy. After that something snapped inside me, I sent Leonard to live with the family of his best friend, Mike Rory, and started to teach openly against the Nazis. That landed me in the prison camp where I found Leona.”

David removed the helmet and signaled to the guard, “we have no further questions, you are free to go.”

“Wait I have a question” said Lewis, “when we were rescued I saw I man who I thought was my son. I know now that my son is dead and this man is from another world. I would like to meet him, if that is possible.”

“I’ll see if that can be arranged” said David. 

Liza squirmed out from under Len’s arm and ran out after Lewis.

“Wait” she called as she hurried to catch up to him.

Lewis turned around, “May I help you young lady?”

“I’m Liza, Liza Snart” she noticed the confused look on the man’s face, “from the other world; my parents were Lewis Snart and Elizabeth Gilbert.”

The older man raised a trembling hand to Liza’s cheek, “you’re Liza, all grown up, and you are beautiful, just like your mother.”

Liza pulled the man into a hug, causing him to nearly fall, luckily, the guard was there to steady him.

“I’m so sorry” Liza said, suddenly shy.

“Don’t worry, my dear” answered Lewis, “I need to get back to my quarters, check on Leona and rest a bit. I would very much like to spend some time with and your brother, get to know you both.”

“Let me walk back with you” said Liza, offering Lewis her arm, “then I’ll know where you live.”

Len glared after Liza and Lewis then turned to find David and Rob. Ray followed closely behind, not sure what his lover would do. The two scientists were putting away their equipment. 

“Why did you let him leave” Len demanded.

“There was no reason to detain either of them, Leo” Rob replied, “Everything they said was the truth and it correlates with historical documents.” 

“Then there is something wrong with your damn machine or you weren’t paying attention.”

“Our equipment and attention were fine, Leo” said David, “and I don’t like your attitude.”

“Screw my attitude” snarled Len as he stalked out.

“What’s his problem with the Snarts” Rob asked Ray.

“It’s a long story” answered Ray, “but I got to get to him before he does something stupid.”

Ray hurried after Len. He tried to talk to him but Len ignored him. They reached Liza’s quarters and Len pounded on the door. Liza opened the door and started speaking before Len could say anything.

“I’m not having any discussion here; the walls are too thin, if you have anything to say we will go your place.”

The three walked back to Ray’s and Len’s quarters. Len stormed into the kitchen and poured himself a generous glass of Scotch. He downed it and then glared at his sister.

“You’re not having anything to do with them” Len yelled.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Lenny” she answered, “I will see who I please and you better get used to it, because they are going to be sticking around.”

“What?” Len turned to Ray.

“The President asked Professor Snart to stay and oversee the school system and he said yes.”

Len slammed the glass down on the counter, “don’t any of you see through his charade, he up to no good and he has somehow fooled you all.”

The argument descended into a screaming match between the two siblings and ended up with Liza locking herself in the bathroom. Len poured himself another drink and collapsed on the sofa. Ray sat next to his partner unsure how to help, but he had to say something.

“Isn’t there even the smallest chance that this man is nothing like your father?”

“You didn’t know my father, an evil like that knows no boundaries and I see him when I look in that man’s eyes.”

“But think about Oliver and the Führer” argued Ray, “look how different they are.”

“That’s like comparing apples and oranges” said Len, “this discussion is getting us nowhere, I am not going to have him living anywhere near me.”

“You might not have that choice, Leo, if he takes the President up on his offer you are just going to have to deal with it, there’s nothing you can do.”

Len lunged off of the sofa and headed to the bedroom.

“We’ll see about that” he snarled as slammed the door behind him.

A few minutes later Liza came out of the bathroom.

“Where is he” she asked.

“Pouting in the bedroom” Ray answered, “he’ll get over it.”

Suddenly brilliant blue light flashed from under the bedroom door. Ray and Liza rushed in. Len was gone, so was his Captain Cold outfit and the original cold gun. A small leather pouch lay on the floor. Ray picked it up.

“He used the inter-dimensional extrapolator; he’s gone to Earth One. We have no way to follow him” Ray sighed, “we’ll just have to wait to he comes back.”

“If he comes back” whispered Liza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be seeing our Earth One friends in the last chapter, maybe they can talk some sense into Len. Will get chapter three up before next weekend, thank you for your attention and any Kudos and comments that you are kind enough to give me.  
> I only proof read this once, I was quite eager to get it posted, hope there are no typos, I will check again tomorrow


	3. Central City Misadventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len tries to escape his demons in the bars of Central City, luckily for him someone is there to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a Thanksgiving story, less than 5000 words and I had planned to write and post this over the Thanksgiving Holiday, so much for those plans. Thank you to all who stuck with me through all my posting delays. Special thanks to Teneya, whose last comment helped me so much with this chapter, you are still my muse.

Len woke up on the couch in the living room of safe house number four. It was his favorite safe house and best furnished. It was close enough to his old stomping grounds but still far enough away from the do-gooder idiots and their gentrifications. Most importantly, it was walking or staggering distance from Saints and Sinners, which was where he thinks he was last night.

Len remembered surprising Cisco at Star Lab and threatened to gut the young man if he told anyone that he saw him. He then headed for his safe house, grabbed his stash of money and went to his favorite cheap Chinese Restaurant. He stuffed himself with deep fried, salt laded dishes and then headed out to get drunk.

Len sat up and was hit with a throbbing pain over his left temple. He reached up and felt an abrasion above his left eye, he also felt that his lip was swollen and cut. Len looked at his hands and saw that his knuckles were swollen and split. Fear shot through as he searched for his cold gun, he was relieved to see that it had not been fired. 

Len got up to go to the bathroom and barely made it before throwing up a vile mixture of beer, whiskey and stomach acid. He sat on the toilet and held his face in his hands for a while before he felt steady enough to attempt a shower. That attempt failed so he simply stripped off his clothes and stumbled to bed. Len curled up in a ball and tried to sleep, he could not remember the last time he felt so miserable.

When Len woke up again he pulled open the curtains and found that it was already dusk. He checked his watch and saw that it was after four. He slowly stood up and was pleased to see that the nausea and headache were mostly gone. He decided to take that shower and find some clean clothes. 

Len entered the small kitchen to find something to eat. He rummaged through the canned goods and decided on some ravioli, he ate two cans without even bothering to heat them up.

‘So this is what I’ve come to’ he thought bitterly to himself.

 

Len slipped on his parka and walked over to Saints and Sinners. He barely got through the door when Ethel, the owner, confronted him.

“Snart, didn’t you cause enough trouble last night? I don’t see you for months and then you come in and pick a fight with half the bar. You’re lucky I didn’t call the cops. Why don’t you go and grace some other poor dumb bastard’s establishment for a while?”

Len flipped her the bird and went back to his safe house. He had charged up his bike’s battery when he first arrived so he drove to another bar across town where he hoped he could drink in peace. It was dark and quiet at the Hard Times Saloon and Len drank till the barman cut him off. He staggered to his bike and rode off into the night. 

....

Someone was shining a bright light into his eyes. He tried to bat it away with his right hand but he couldn’t move it. He tried again and came to the dread realization that his wrist was cuffed to a side rail. Somebody was asking him ridiculous questions, like what was his name, what year was it, who was the president, and did he know where he was?

“My name is none of your business, same year it was this morning, which world you are talking about and probably in a fucking hospital.” Len pulled on the cuffed wrist, “and why the hell am I wearing this?”

“Let me see if I can break it down for you, Snart” said a familiar voice.

Len closed his eyes and turned his head away in some vain hope that this was all a drunken dream. He turned back and took in the sight of Joe West with a smug look on his face.

“First there is operating a motor vehicle while intoxicated, side swiping a police car and last but not least, resisting arrest. I knew the old Snart would return if I waited long enough, and as soon as they deem you fit to leave I am going to really enjoy taking you in.”

Len was given a clean bill of health and Joe cuffed both hands behind his back and led him to a waiting squad car. Joe processed him in short order and dumped him in a cell containing what looked to be a homeless man who had recently used his pants for a toilet.

“You’ll have a date with the judge in the morning, sleep tight.”

Len sat on a bench as far away from his cellmate as possible and started counting down the minutes till morning.

At nine o’clock a guard came and escorted Len to an interrogation room, a young man was waiting there.

“Hello, Mr. Snart” he said, “my name is Paul Johnstone and I will be representing you this morning.”

“There must be some mistake” said Len, “I didn’t hire anyone and I don’t have much money at the moment.”

“That’s all right, Mr. Snart, the fee for my services have already been paid. All I need for you to do is simply say ‘not guilty’ when you are asked, I will take care of the rest.”

Len and his lawyer stood before the judge and the charges were read. Len pleaded not guilty and his lawyer requested that Len be released on bond. The district attorney objected, citing that Len had no permanent residence and he would be a flight risk.

“Your Honor” said Paul Johnstone, “less than two years ago, Mr. Snart, was instrumental in saving this city. He has no outstanding records and a very important member of our community has offered to be responsible for him.”

Electricity hummed in the room and the Flash appeared before the judge. Len put his head in his hands; the last person he wanted to see him in this state was Barry. When Len looked up again Barry winked at him and then asked the judge for permission to speak.

“Your Honor, Leonard Snart was not only one of the heroes of the Battle for Central City but he also saved my life more than once. I do not know what drove him to the reckless actions that he took last night, but I do know that he is an honorable man and will take responsibility for his actions. My friends at Star Lab will post any bond and give him a place to stay.

The judge thought for a moment, “I remember the battle and Mr. Snart’s participation. If the Flash will vouch for the defendant’s cooperation I will release him on his own recognizance.”

“Go with the Flash” Paul told Len, “I going to meet with the D.A., I think we can come up with a plea agreement, nobody wants to put a hero in prison.”

Len felt the world shift and then he was in a sleek living room. Barry pulled down his cowl and guided Len to a chair. Len dry heaved a few times then looked up at the speedster.

“How did you know I was here” Len asked, “did Cisco tell you?”

“No, the police blotter did” answered Barry. “You look like shit, Len; I laid out some clean clothes and towels for you, why don’t you take a shower and sleep till Iris gets home.”

Barry showed Len the bathroom and guest bedroom, “I got to get back to work, see you at dinner.”

Len took Barry’s advice and dressed in Star Lab sweats laid down and slept. He woke up with a start before remembering where he was. He wandered into the kitchen and was greeted by Iris.

“Hello, Len” she said, “feeling better?”

Iris motioned to a covered dish on the table, “Cisco dropped this off, he said it is his mother’s hangover cure. He called it menudo.”

Len was familiar with the spicy Mexican soup and its fabled medicinal properties. Cisco was kind enough to include some flour tortillas. Iris heated the meal and brewed Len a cup of tea. Len ate a large portion of the dish and felt one hundred percent better.

Iris made Len a second cup of tea and a coffee for herself. She joined him at the table and gave him an envelope.

“It’s a thank you card for that beautiful necklace you gave me” she showed Len a wedding picture, “it looked wonderful with my dress.”

Len grinned as he looked at the wedding portrait of Barry and Iris. If it wasn’t for Len’s light fingers, that necklace would be in the Smithsonian, labeled ‘The Hope Diamond’. Len moved to the couch and watched some TV until Barry got home.

Len waved off the offer of any further food and occupied himself with a hockey game till his hosts were done eating. Barry joined Len on the couch; he brought with him two slices of sour cream pound cake and two mugs of hot cocoa with marshmallows.

“What’s going on” Barry asked.

Len looked over at Iris.

“I’ve got an article to finish” Iris said, “I’m going to be in my office.”

Len heaved a sigh and told Barry the whole story. Barry listened patiently then gave Len’s hand a pat.

“I think we need something a little stronger than cocoa” Barry got up and returned with two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“I thought booze didn’t affect you” Len said

“Nobody should drink alone” replied Barry as he poured two shots, “do you know how many other earths there are, Len?”

“I know of yours’s, mine and Supergirl’s, how many other are there?”

“There are fifty-three, that I know of” answered Barry.

“Are you serious” said Len.

“Yep, think about it, fifty-three Barry’s, fifty-three Len’s, I’ve already met way more Harrison Wells’ than I think necessary. What I am trying to say is that the same person can be very different on different worlds.”

“Like how” asked Len, pouring himself another shot.

“You’ll like this” grinned Barry, “on Earth Two; Captain Singh is a criminal and a bad one. Do you know who is the mayor of Central City is? You are.”

It took a few minutes for Len to recover from the whiskey spit-take that that remark caused.

Barry giggled. “Let’s see, what else. Joe was a lounge singer, Cisco and Caitlin are Meta super-villains, Iris is a detective …”

“How about you, Barry” interrupted Len.

“I am a CSI, married to Iris, I guess somethings never change.”

“What about Supergirl’s earth?”

“Winn Schott is this timid nerd who works with Kara and has a huge crush on her, I don’t think your President would approve.”

“No he wouldn’t” Len settled back into the sofa trying to work things out in his head.

“On Earth Three” continued Barry, “there is a Flash who is the doppelgänger of my late father.”

Len sat up, “Henry’s dead? Oh Barry, I’m so sorry.”

“You knew my Dad?”

“In prison” answered Len, “one of the few truly good men I have ever known, just like his son, and definitely not a killer.”

Barry wiped a tear from his eye, “He was exonerated and died a free man, which was a small victory.” 

Len poured Barry and himself another small drink and toasted, “to Henry and good fathers everywhere.”

Barry took a sip, “now back to your situation, let’s look at it a different way. How much do you know about the Leonard Snart of your world?”

“He was a teacher” answered Len, “he refused to be a member of the Nazi party and he died in a fire at the school where he taught. He and our world’s Mick Rory gave their lives rescuing students and other teachers.”

“He was a good person” asked Barry.

“Probably one of the best, I wish I could have known him.”

“Who raised him?”

“For the first seventeen years of his life, he was raised by Lewis and his two wives, and then he was sent to live with Mick and his family.”

“How do you know that?”

“Public records and the testimony of Lewis and…” Len stopped mid-sentence.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way Len” said Barry, “but you were a criminal because of the way your father raised you. He was a truly horrible person and you were totally justified in killing him.”

“Thanks Barry” responded Len, “and I know where you are going with this. Maybe you have a point, but I don’t know if I can deal with him being there.”

“You don’t have to be his friend, Len, but is it worth leaving your home, your friends, and your family just to avoid him?”

“No, of course not, but I threw a fit and ran out of there like a spoiled brat. How do I fix this?”

“You need to worry about the charges against you first; you can’t go home if you’re in jail. Your lawyer called, you are to see the district attorney in the morning. Paul thinks he can get you off with a suspended sentence and a fine.”

Barry took the plates and mugs into the kitchen, “you better get some sleep, and you need to be alert and contrite tomorrow.”

“All right, tell Iris goodnight for me” said Len and he took the Jack Daniels and his glass with him to the guest bedroom.

Iris came out of her office, “how’s he doing?”

“Better, he went to bed” Barry answered, “I need to see Cisco and I might be out late, don’t wait up for me.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him” Iris gave her husband a quick kiss, “I don’t know what you have in mind but be careful.”

….

Cisco had just settled in on his couch with large glass of coke and a tub of buttered popcorn. A late night marathon of Terminator movies was about to start. He had just taken his first sip of Coke when he got a text from Barry asking to come over. He had barely answered when Barry was standing by his side.

“What’s up, Bro” asked Cisco.

“I need your help, with Snart.”

“Why, I already sent him some menudo? I think I went above and beyond for someone who threatened to gut me.”

“I need to get in touch with Lisa” said Barry, “and since she left you her car, I’m hoping you have something of hers’ that you can vibe so we can find her.”

Cisco clicked off the TV, “I guess I can help you with that.” He tried to sound less than interested, but failed completely.

Cisco went to his desk and pulled out a medium size box, tied with a gold ribbon. He untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a lipstick, mascara, a sheer scarf, a pair of gloves and a small mirror. Barry chuckled at the way Cisco reverently touched the items.

“Knock it off Dude” said Cisco, “they were in the glove compartment, and I just brought them in for safekeeping.”

Cisco got his visor and selected the scarf, “this should do.”

Cisco concentrated for a moment, then opened a portal. He grabbed Barry’s hand and they jumped through. The pair landed in what appeared to be a darkened living room, but before they could get their bearings, a bright light turned on and they were staring down the barrel of a large shotgun.

“I’ll give you ten seconds to explain what you are doing here” said the bearer of the shotgun, he was a tall, muscular man, wearing the bottom half of a pair of dark pajamas. 

“Clem, Sweetie, put that down, they’re just friends.” Lisa came out from behind the man, wearing the top of the same set of pajamas.

“Just friends” said Cisco, sounding a little crestfallen.

“Good friends” said Lisa, “Why are you two here? Is it about Lenny? Is he all right?”

“He’s all right” answered Barry, “he just got himself in a little trouble with the police and I think he could use Ray’s help.”

“God Damn idiot!” snarled Lisa, she grabbed a robe, “stay here Clem, I’ll handle this.”

“Okay, Sugar Pie” said Clem, “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Lisa stalked down the hallway, followed by Barry and Cisco.

“Who’s the Rube” asked Cisco.

Lisa turned and slammed Cisco up against the hallway wall. “He’s my boyfriend; you got a problem with that?”

“Nope, not at all” squeaked Cisco.

“Lisa” said Barry, “knock it off. Cisco’s here to help Len.”

“I’m sorry” Lisa unhanded Cisco, “I’m so worried about Lenny. I wish he would just talk to Lewis, he is such a nice person, not like our real father.”

“What is she talking about” Cisco whispered to Barry.

“Not my story to tell” Barry answered.

They had reached Len’s and Ray’s quarters, Lisa pounded on the door.

“Ray, open up, Barry and Cisco are here and they know where Lenny is.”

The door flew open and a haggard looking Ray was on the other side. The front room of his quarters didn’t look much better than Ray. There were dirty dishes and clothes scattered around the room and pillows and blankets on the couch. Ray was dressed in jeans and a sweater that appeared to have slept in.

“Where is Leo? Is he okay? I’ve been going crazy with worry.”

“He’s fine, Ray” assured Barry, “he’s at my place. He had a rough couple of days and he’s in a little trouble with the police.

“Did he ask for me?”

“No, but I think he needs you and some clean clothing.”

“I’m coming, too” said Lisa, “that moron needs a good talking to.”

“That’s why you’re not coming” said Ray, “the last thing Leo needs is you yelling at him.”

Surprisingly, Lisa agreed, “tell him I love him and bring him back home.”

Lisa gave the three men quick hugs and headed back to her quarters and the comforting arms of her lover. Ray hurried into the bedroom and emerged with a packed duffel bag.

“Let’s go” he said.

Cisco opened a portal back to his apartment and Barry flashed Ray to his condo. Iris was on the couch, watching CNN and Len was in the guest room.

“Ray, so glad to see you again” said Iris, “Len fell asleep a little while ago, I sure he wouldn’t mind if you woke him.”

“No, just let him sleep” Ray accepted the cup of coffee, Iris offered, “I handled everything so badly, I didn’t think about what Leo was going through. I just hope I haven’t ruined the best relationship I ever had. I need to tell him…”

“Ray?” a voice slurred.

Ray turned around and saw Leo standing at the door. His eyes were bleary and he swayed a little as he stood. Ray jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed Leo and crushed him into his arms. The two would have toppled over if Barry hadn’t flashed over to steady them. Ray covered his partner’s face with kisses, murmuring endearments in between. 

After a minute Len pushed him away, “got to take a leak” he mumbled as he staggered into the guest bathroom.

In a few moments Len came out and headed back to the bedroom. He turned and gave Ray a wink before he went in.

“You know what they say” said Barry, “a wink is as good as a nod.”

Ray used the bathroom and joined his lover in the guest room. Leo was already back asleep, on the left side of the bed, which was his habit. Ray stripped down to his shorts and joined Leo in bed. Ray pulled Leo into his arms; Leo nuzzled into his neck and started snoring, softly. Ray slept for the first time in two days. 

….

Ray was roused from sleep by the smell of coffee; he opened his eyes and saw Leo sitting next to him with a mug in his hand.

“Morning Sunshine” Leo said, “at first I thought you were a hallucination, but then you hogged all the covers, like usual.”

Ray threw himself into Len’s arms, almost spilling the coffee all over the bed.

“Oh God, Leo, I was so scared, I didn’t know if you were coming back. I was so wrong, I should have listened to you, try to understand your side, but I just blew you off.”

Len tried to hush his lover, but Ray would not be silenced.

“We don’t have to live in on the base; we can go somewhere else where you don’t have to see him, another city or state or country. If you don’t want to go back to that earth, we can stay here or we can even join Mick on the Waverider. I just want us to be together.”

Len sighed and crushed their lips together in order to stop Ray’s babbling. He plundered Ray’s mouth, dominated his tongue until they both needed to come up for air. Len placed a finger over Ray’s lips.

“I had time to think, too” said Len, “at least when I was sober, and talking to Barry helped a lot. I might have overreacted a little. I realized that the other Leonard Snart could not have been the good and noble man he was if he had a monster for a father.”

“But you are a good and noble man,too” argued Ray, "even with the father you had."

“Maybe a little” responded Len, “but it took me forty years to get here and I think I’m still a work in progress. What I’m trying to say is that I think we should go home.”

Ray smiled that smile of his that lit up the whole room. “Do you want to use the extrapolator or should we call Cisco?”

“Not so fast, Sunshine” answered Len, “there’s a little matter of DUI, damaging of police property, and resisting arrest charges that I need to take care of, I don’t want to have to worry about being felon when we come back for visits.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey guys, breakfast is ready” called Barry, “and Len, you got an appointment with the D.A. at eleven o’clock.”

….

Len met with his lawyer and the D.A. He pleaded guilty and got a suspended sentence, his driver’s license was revoked, and he was ordered to pay a three thousand dollar fine. Len asked Barry to take him to the First National Bank of Central City to get money for the fine.

“You’re not going to rob it, right” said Barry half-jokingly.

“I actually have an account there” replied Len, “three thousand dollars is little more than pocket change to me.”

Barry covered his ears, “a little too much information, Len.”

Len and Ray thanked the Allens for their help and hospitality and used the extrapolator to portal themselves back to their bedroom. Len called his sister and got a left hook to the jaw. Lisa shook him by the shoulders

“Don’t you ever, ever do that to me again” shouted Lisa, tears streaming down her face.

“I won’t baby sister” Len said, holding her tightly, “I promise.” 

“Then let’s have a party” said Lisa. “We can use the private room in Iris’s bar, invite everybody.”

“How about a quiet dinner just us three and Clem” countered Len, “but first I have something I need to do.”

Len saw the worried look in is partner’s eyes. He gave Ray a quick kiss and handed him the extrapolator.

“Make reservations at Bella Notte for six o’clock” he told his partner, “I’m in the mood for lobster ravioli.”

....

Len took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door, after a few moments Leona Snart stood in front of him.

“Oh” she said, “ah, Mr. Snart, what can I do for you?’

“Please, just call me Leo, is your husband home?”

“Yes, but your sister talked to us and we don’t want any trouble.”

“I’m not here to make any trouble” said Len. “I’m just here to talk.”

“Let the man in, Darling” said a familiar voice.

Lewis Snart was sitting on an overstuffed chair. His right leg was up on a hassock and his right foot was bandaged. A walker was within easy reach.

“Please sit down, Leo” Lewis said. “Can we offer you some tea? We have some cake left over from lunch, would you like a slice?”

“That would be nice” said Len. Leona went to the kitchen to prepare the tea and cake. 

“I’m glad to see you back, safely” said Lewis. “Lisa was very worried and was blaming herself. She told me a little about your lives growing up and I can understand how hard it is on you to have us around. After being in that prison camp, I know we can be happy anywhere, so we can go live somewhere else.”

Leona returned the tray of refreshments. She sat down on the couch next to Len and served him some cake and tea.

“You are a true hero, Leo; all the people here love you. Any parent should be proud to have you as a son” Leona wiped a tear from her eye.

Len leaned forward and took Leona’s hand, “your son was a hero, too, and that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

Len looked at the man who wore the face of person he had hated more than anyone else and the woman who wore the face of the mother he barely remembered, but remembered he loved.

“Your son could not have been the hero he was, if it had not been for you two. Leona you loved your son enough to put his safety before your happiness and Lewis; your son must have learned how to be a brave and compassionate person from you.” Leo took a deep breath, “what I am trying to say is that I don’t want you to leave.”

Leona threw her arms around Len and hugged him and then pulled back. 

“I’m sorry” she said, “I should not have taken that liberty.”

“That’s all right” said Len, “it felt nice, something my mother might have done.”

Lewis stood up with some difficulty, “Leo, we would love to get to know you and your sister better. We don’t presume to be your parents but we hope we can be your friends.”

Leo stepped forward and held out his hand to Lewis, “I would like that and I know Lisa would, too.”

Lewis clasped Len’s hand a firm shake, “thank you, my boy.”

Len drained his tea cup, “I need to go now, I am meeting my partner for dinner. After you’re settled in we can give you a tour of the place.”

“We will be looking forward to it” said Leona, “thank you, again.”

….

Len was the first to arrive at Bella Notte, he ordered a Scotch on the rocks, some appetizers and a bottle of sparkling wine. He sipped his drink as he reflected over the events of the last few days and almost two years. How different would his life have been if he hadn’t stepped into the Oculus. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize his table companions had arrived. He was stirred from his day dreams by a kiss on his cheek from Ray.

“Where did you go” asked Lisa.

“To see Lewis and Leona” answered Len; he saw the look of fear on his sister’s face, “don’t worry, everything’s okay, we had a good talk, they’re good people.”

“I told you” said Lisa triumphantly.

The waiter brought the appetizers and the sparkling wine. Len poured them all a glass.

“I’d like to make a toast” Len said, “to friends, new and old, here and far away. To Clem, who almost killed me when we first met and whom I now trust with my sister’s life. To my sister, no longer a Trainwreck, but someone of whom I am so proud and last but not least, to Ray. I will simply say, I could not imagine my life without you. Lisa reminded me that it was Thanksgiving a few days ago and I have so much to be thankful for.”

There was not a dry eye at the table when Len was done.

“Let’s commence to eatin” said Clem, “before I start bawling like a baby.”

Ray took Len’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “that was beautiful, Leo, I love you.” 

Len pulled Ray’s head close, “I love you, too, and as soon as we get back to our place, I plan to show you just how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to leave Earth-X now and start on my next story. It will be a long one and it will be in the Flash Alpha/Beta/Omega world. It will,of course, be populated with all my favorite Rogues and Heroes. Keep an eye out for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know The Super Guppy is really a character but sometimes I get inspiration by looking at pictures and I was looking at pictures of transport planes when I came upon the Guppy. It was so adorable that I had to include it. I know I said this would be a one shot but it makes more sense as two chapters. I only proof read this once, I am tired and full of turkey, A belated Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends.


End file.
